The Enemy
by Samayoshi
Summary: Kagome brings her dog home to the appartement she moved in with Sesshomaru. Assuming he won't mind, she doesn't tell him, completely unaware of the consequences of her actions. What will his reaction to the overly affectionate puppy be? oneshots sess/kag
1. Meeting the Enemy

Hey! I'm so glad about the response that I got for hair so I was thinking of continuing their relationship, making them go through certain….challenges. They might not all be as good as _**Hair**_ but I'm sure they'll put a smile on your face. IN this one, the dog had already belonged to Kagome except she was at her mother's house and Kagome's mom didn't want her so she brought her home. In reality the dog I'm thinking of is my own. She rusty colored with random black spots on her back, she gets darker in the summer and lighter in the winter, sort of like a fox but not exactly, anyways, she has a white chest and her tail is rusty with a trail of German Sheppard and the tip is white like she accidently dipped in paint. She exuberant, she's lively and she's the love of my life. With all this information if you have deduced that I have no life: then you are absolutely right. I go to an all girls school so the only men are old hairy teachers that we try to avoid. I also wanted to say that the one shots in this series of enemy might not all be in chronological order, if you don't like you can 'bloody well lump it' as my grand mother says.

The Enemy

A small click of a door unlocking was heard as a bubbly character burst through the door.

"Look what the cat dragged in! Sess! Look what I brought home!" She yelled as she entered the huge apartment with a puppy dog. When he didn't answer, she shrugged and brought the animal inside. The dog seemed nervous, but came in.

"Come Chloe! Come on Cleopatra" The dog recognized her mistress's voice and ran towards her.

"I'm tired, let's take a nap" Chloe wagged her tail excitedly, not really understanding of what Kagome was saying but the sound of her voice sounded promising.

Kagome looked at the lively dog and patted the side of the bed as the dog immediately jumped to the designated area. As Kagome finally got comfortable, the dog did a little dance and snuggled up to the young woman beside her.

Kagome squealed at the sight of her two year old dog.

"Oh, you're just the cutest!" She squealed. The dog immediately turned, exposing her stomach, for a well deserved scratching from Kagome, and Kagome started rubbing her tummy. Chloe's tongue slid out and she gave a little grumble of approval, then got up and sniffed her face. Kagome giggled and lifted the covers as the dog went in and lay down next to her as she but her head on her mistress's extended arm as they both fell asleep.

Sesshomaru came in and immediately smelled an intruder; his eyes went red as he heard a menacing growl came from their bedroom.

He sped to their room and found the enemy in HIS bed, all over HIS Kagome, practically smooching up to her! This was unacceptable.

He went over the edge when the dog grunted and turned on her back and HIS Kagome put an arm around the foul being and nested her head next to Chloe's. His eyes went red

Barking woke up the artist, a yelp and cries brought her to her senses:

"What are you doing to my dog?" She yelled as she saw Sesshomaru flexing his claws, eyes red, while holding the poor dog by the sensitive tail.

"Enemy" He seethed in a zombie like manner.

"You even shave my dog and you're not getting** ANY** for the rest of your life buster!" He abruptly looked at the noisy human, in his over sized shirt and in his bed, her delectable scent mixed with his, and growled in approval:

"Mine" He growled primitively.

"Not if you don't let my dog go!" She yelled bravely, fearing for her pup's safety. He dropped the dog to let the poor thing fall on the floor unceremoniously, and advanced on her, like a hunter catching its prey. She held her breath.

He crawled on the bed. The dog started barking but stopped and Sesshomaru gave her a commanding look, she ran away with her tail between her legs. When all was quiet he pounced on the unmoving Kagome.

"Mine" He growled, she shivered as he licked her, now, bare stomach.

All was quiet and it seemed as if he had felt comforted.

"Sesshomaru, I got a dog" Now calmed Sesshomaru gave a look at the dog, who was trying to sneak on the bed.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru's head was on her stomach, completely lying on top of her , while the dog was at her feet, head close enough as she nudged the woman's hand. Kagome sighed and scratched both Sesshomaru and Cleopatra behind the ears.

This was going to be interesting.

HEY! Please review, tell me what you think, you're only a button away! More to come with Kagome sandwiched between Sesshomaru and her dog, also I am taking requests, so if you have any ideas, I'm open, busy from my last year of school, but I'll totally make the time to write out your requests. I also had an idea for Sango and Kagome but as friends back in the high schools years, nothing romantic.


	2. Jealousy

Hey, to all who have reviewed asking me to continue I had every intention of continuing anyway! Duhr! So this is when he's gotten used to the idea that Kagome has a dog. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW IM BEGGING! Well maybe not begging but you know…… ok PLEADING. That sounds better doesn't it?

Hey I never said Kagome was a smart cookie

No Backing Down

He glared at her with such intense hatred that she whimpered and ran away, tail between her legs to her mistress.

"Awwe, you're scaring her! You big lump!" She yelled at the immobile figure.

She sniffed, bringing her nose up! "Well she's staying so you better get used to it!" he turned and glared at her. She giggled awkwardly:

"Umm I still don't get why you're in your demonic form" She said nervously. The colossal white dog closed his eyes mysteriously (O.o') and laid his head on his paw and the other limb reach out and dragged Kagome toward him, when she was pressed up against him, he grunted in satisfaction. Chloe started barking, half-circling around the massive dog demon. All Sesshomaru did was growl menacingly and Cleopatra stopped barking. He gave the small, dirt red dog a long look and turned back to Kagome.

"You big jerk! She always stays with me! You can't take her away from her mommy!" She cried, her eyes widened. All he did was grunt in response. Cleopatra started crying inciting a whine from Kagome. Then Chloe sat down, putting her two front paws on the bed, gave a long articulate growl, to that Sesshomaru's canine dog eyes widened and when Chloe put a hind leg on the bed as an attempt to climb on Sesshomaru gave a loud sharp bark and the poor puppy, seeming casual, waltzed out the door.

Kagome's eyes watered "That's so mean! She's only a puppy!" She yelled at the now humanoid Sesshomaru, who by the way, looked very unhappy.

"That bitch is such a brat! Did you know what she just growled at me? It was a blatant lie and complete disrespect!"

The look she gave him could have made a sour nun laugh " Oh really" She smirked "Well what is it? What did she say? What's the English translation?" He seemed utterly outraged, his lower lip quivering in anger.

"She must be educated right" He said stiffly "For the last time I checked I was nowhere near being a poop face" Kagome bit her lip to refrain from laughing but to no avail. His eyes narrowed:

"She's just a baby you big dolt!" He said or did nothing.

"Well if you that's what you think, I'm leaving!" She stomped out of the room, Cleopatra trodding behind her, but before leaving she turned around and gave what Sesshomaru swore to be the most infuriating smug look on the planet. Who would believe that that cute, innocent little puppy could muster one of those, but Sesshomaru brought out his lightning whip and swapped the dog right in the butt.

He smirked evilly when she ran back to Kagome, crying to high hell.

"I don't get it! What's his problem with her?" She pointed to the dog laying by her side, with her head on her lap.

"Well Kagome it's quite simple with dogs" Said m. Takahashi, the father of two very temperamental sons.  
"They tend to get very jealous when something they like is being threatened to be taken away; like you, he thinks he has to compete for your affection or he will lose you"

"So he's jealous"

"Oh very!" He said a little too enthusiastically

"Is that why he's been soo gloomy, prancing around the mansion in his doggy form?" He laughed at the simple terms

"To state his claim"

"Claim to what?"

"To you! Dogs are very possessive, so are dog demons extremely possessive. Sesshomaru doesn't want to share you with anybody, especially not with a dog he finds so annoying"

"But she's my dog, not my intended! I'm her master or mistress or something….I'm like her mummy!" The elder man scratched the female dog behind the ears.

"Well, he's afraid that Chloe's competition, reassure him"

"Of what? This is ridiculous does he really think I'm going to commit zoophilia or something?" The man in front of her chuckled yet made a face in disgust.

"No, no, you have to show him that Chloe belongs to you and that you belong to Chloe" He said sagely.

"But-"

"I know women these days don't like to be owned, you're more independent now but you just need to reassure him, it's not like you're writing anything in stone here" The dog got up and stretched and as she stretched, she growled. The elder man laughed.

"What? What did she say?"

"Oh nothing important" He chortled.

"Sit!" She commanded and the dog immediately did as she was told. Kagome smiled.

"Good girl" Sesshomaru frowned as he entered the room.

"Oh hello" She said, noticing her boyfriend standing there, glaring at them. He nodded his head in greeting.

"Out!" She ordered and the dog sullenly left the room. "Close the door please" She said to Sesshomaru softly. He did as she said, watching her intently as she stretched like a cat.

"I thought you loved that dog, that that dog was your life" She glared reproachingly.

"Chloe is not my life" She stretched again in a feline like manner.

"Sesshomaru, my back hurts, would you give me a massage" She asked innocently. He grumbled but did as she told.

It wasn't muxh longer that they were in bed, naked if you get my drift.

"Yours" She panted "I'm yours" He grunted in satisfaction.

"Mine" he murmured as they entered into paradise together.

Kagome had a feeling that she had reassured him of his place.

Hey what do you think? A bit explicit but you know, you have to add a little flavor now and then. Please review!!


	3. Getting to Know You

HEY!!!!!! Another piece, maybe not as good as the others. Sorry for the long update.....:'( please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters....except maybe for the dog.

Summary: Short oneshots about the new pet.

Getting to Know You

He couldn't believe her, she just left! Just like that, without even a note telling him where she had gone. Kagome had just left without any indication, boy was she going to get it when she got home!

He woke up, and there she wasn't! In fact the only living thing left in the house was that _infuriating _dog. She followed him everywhere! It was ridiculous but he understood: dogs lived in packs, himself being a a dog in some parts but far more superior to this _thing_. HE wanted nothing of the quadruped that was currently 'subtly' following him. He growled ever time she tried to get near him but gave up at the trillionth time she wandered in his presence, she always crawled back for more with those BIG brown sad eyes...the dog version of Kagome's...freaky....

'At least she knows her place in this Sesshomaru's presence!' He thought as she laid down in submission near his feet, exposing her stomach, her tail covering her genitals, the non-threatening pose.

'Good...she fears me....yet she still has the courage to face me and ask for affection... .... ... ... insipid dog... ... ..." He had to admit, she was appealing... ...for a stupid dog anyway.

She wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. She listened and obeyed (sometimes) but she was still a puppy in many ways.

'A child' he thought. When he noticed her coming closer, she froze, paw in air, waiting for his reaction, her big brown eyes pleading. He gave her a threatening growl and she trotted off a few strides, tail between her legs.

'Not a very courageous one is she?' He looked at her scrutinizingly, making her avert her gaze. He picked up the morning paper and started to read.

She curled up in a ball, on the other side of the room.

A few minutes later, he noticed her watching him read the paper, she gave a little whine, then a little cry as he looked her way. Cleopatra slowly approached the couch he was sitting on, she froze when he growled but continued slowly, watching him avidly for a reaction, instead of running away again. She stopped a few feet away from the arm rest where his hand lay, looking modestly up at him (falsely, if he might add) and sniffed his hand.

A very brave move.

does this spoiled...does she expect me to even touch her willingly?' He mentally scoffed. He quickly moved his hand away, as if burned. But when he looked in her very _uncute_, sad, pleading eyes, he cracked...he reached over and gave her a quick scratch behind the ear, so fast it wasn't even a full second.

Chloe, ever the positive thinker, took this as a positive sign and came closer.

He felt guilty. She was his enemy, he shouldn't be petting her! Petting was above his status!

She came closer and stopped in front of his knee, putting her cold, wet nose at the tip of his fingernails

He should vaporize her....

'No!' He thought as she gave him the sad puppy eyes again. He couldn't resist. He scratched behind her ear. She closed her eyes and pushed her head into his hand, demanding more. He came out of his daze quickly.

'Brat' He went back to his paper. Just because he was reading didn't mean he didn't notice when she crept up the couch, pausing at the third paw for a while, then finally, when she saw that he made no movement to stop her, she lay down in the corner of the couch and curled up like a cat.

Slowly but surely she edged towards him. He tensed...but didn't do anything. When she got REALLY too close for his liking, he growled. The little bitch, scared as she was, still made her way closer...treading the waters....until FINALLY she stopped, slowly laid down and carefully put her head on his lap...all the while looking at him so carefully, as if she was a thief, a thief with a guilty look in her eyes. She nudged his arm with her nose. He scratched her ears, then started running his hand the down the length of her body. Her tail was wagging like crazy, making big thumping noises. She was soo happy she went on her back and got into the position for a belly rub. He raised his eyebrow at her as she blinked back, ears raised, head tilted slightly as if to say:

"Too much?"

He tried to hide a small smile of indulgence and raked his claws along her stomach, then he just started rubbing her tummy.

"I still hate you" He said aloud. Her tail thumped even more as she stood dead still and suffered this total agony that had been put upon her.

"I feel kinda bad, leaving him without notice" Kagome spoke over her phone.

"He's a big boy he'll be fine" Sango said exasperated.

"Okay, I'll call you later" She walked in, fully expecting a very angry and very scared dog.

What she didn't expect was to walk in the living room and see Sesshomaru slumped on the couch, asleep, with the dog, his arms rapped around the animal he despised less than eight hours ago. Kagome stifled a giggle and quietly went to go get her camera. When she finished securing the evidence of the snooze fest, she left them to sleep.

When they woke and got up, the dog jumped off the couch and and stretched, he looked at her pointedly:

"... this....never happened....got it?" She waged her tail excitedly, not retaining a word. A noise jolted their little moment and Chloe instantly started barking, she immediately ran towards the source. Sesshomaru followed in suite. They were both quiet as they saw Kagome making a sandwich with what were now empty bags surrounding her.

He looked at her, a bit worried that she had maybe seen them:

"Do you just get home?" She jumped at his abrupt and unnoticed arrival.

"Holly shit you scared me!" Putting her hand over her chest, then she looked up concerned:

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Hnn" he analyzed her every movement and facial expression. She sighed but looked at him, trying hide a smirk as he eyed her intently:

"What?" She giigled uncertainly.

"Nothing" He said dismissively, turning around.

"Sooooo! ... ... ...How was your evening alone with Chloe?" She asked innocently, as Sesshomaru whipped around to look at her.

"Why do you ask such a weird question?"

"Just wondering is all, geez, take a pill"

"Nothing out of the ordinary... ... ...nothing happened...nothing at all!" He said a little too quickly with a hint of nervousness in his voice. She raised an eyebrow. hen Cleopatra pranced over and rubbed herself against him like a cat. She wagged her tail, her tung hanging out as she looked up at him in happy, expecting to be pet and when he didn't move she growled at him affectionately . Kagome giggled:

"Nothing eh?" She laughed

He glared at her grudgingly "Traitor" He said and scratched behind her ears as she wriggled around and gave a grunt of satisfaction.

"Getting to know you?

Sooo PLEASE tell me what you think!!!!!

press that little green button!


End file.
